


Say Yes

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [24]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Shyness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Everything goes a lot smoother when Demyx tells him exactly what he wants.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Four: Shy

It took him months to do so, but he’d finally come up with a perfect analogy to describe his partner during sex. Getting him to open up and let go was like trying to fry a thick steak on a very low fire. Of course he could always turn up the heat, but that would burn it if he weren’t careful. You had to watch it, tend to it, make sure it was perfect before claiming that it’s done.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the perfect analogy. All he’d managed to do was make himself hungry…

His point still stood: Demyx was a tough nut to crack. It wasn’t that he didn’t want sex or didn’t enjoy it, he was...not so keen on communicating what he wanted from him. He wasn’t a talker. He didn’t like to be too loud. He didn’t like to tell him where to put his hands or mouth to make his experience better. And for Axel, a person who was _ very _talkative and thrived on giving and pleasing, it was extremely frustrating.

Axel didn’t like to assume, especially when it came to something as important as sex. He wanted Demyx to understand that his input mattered, his body mattered, his _ voice _mattered. He had the ultimate say so in whatever Axel did to or for him, and when those things weren’t made clear for him, it made him nervous. The thought of Demyx silently going along with whatever Axel wanted and not speaking up when he was uncomfortable or hurt made his stomach turn.

So he thought of a plan to _ make _him talk. He knew Demyx wouldn’t like it, given his docile nature between the sheets, but he needed him to talk it out. He needed him to make his consent clear. The very next time they wanted to do anything together, he told Demyx that he wouldn’t do anything until he instructed him on what to do.

“You can either stay here and kiss me all night or you can tell me what you want.”

Demyx laughed it off just like he thought he would. He felt a little better about the fact that Demyx had initiated the next kiss, but it wasn’t that big of an achievement considering he was very affectionate everywhere else _ but _the bedroom. It was a struggle to keep his hands from roaming, but he managed to do it.

After a few minutes of kissing—no touching, no biting, no sucking—Demyx pulled away. “Oh, you’re...seriously not going to touch me,” he said, sounding a little disappointed.

“Not unless you tell me to, no.”

He sucked his teeth. “Of course I want you to touch me, Ax.”

“Where?” he pressed.

His eyes started to dart around the room as he scrambled for words. Eventually, he shrugs and sighs. “Anywhere. I don’t care—”

“_No_,” Axel frowned as he tucked his hands neatly into his lap. “Tell me what you want. Where do you want me to touch you?” 

He watched the blond’s throat bob. Axel knew that he was having a hard time with his words, but he wanted to have the confidence that every move he made was one that Demyx actually wanted. At least for one night.

Demyx’s cheeks turned a healthy pink as he looked at some fixed point behind Axel. “I-I want you to keep kissing me.”

Axel raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

He nodded. “For now.”

Axel tried his best to hide his own disappointment as he leaned in to kiss him again. He expected Demyx to just stay like that until he got tired of it, until he felt a hand gently circle around his left wrist.

“Instead of saying it...can I just...guide you there?”

It was quite a step up from quietly lying beneath him with his hands over his mouth. If Demyx could show him better than he could tell him, that would be enough to ease Axel’s mind. “Go for it.”

Their kissing continued. Axel waited patiently as Demyx gathered the courage to lift his hand and bring it to the bottom hem of his shirt. He carefully slipped Axel’s hand underneath and slowly brought it up to his nipple to gently massage it. Axel was genuinely surprised. Not once in all the times they’ve slept together did he think to touch his nipples. He’d assumed that Demyx wouldn’t like it, so he’d just ignored them.

“See? How would I have known about this if you didn’t tell me?” Axel whispered against his lips.

“I thought...I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just talk to me, okay? I know it’s hard but you have to start telling me what you want or else I’ll think you don’t really want it.”

Demyx nodded. “And you won’t get freaked out?”

“No. You can have whatever you want.”

He nodded again, quickly pressing his lips to Axel’s again. “Can you kiss my neck?”

Axel hummed in affirmation as he moved his lips down to his boyfriend’s neck.

“T-The other side...”

He easily switched sides and listened as Demyx sighed almost happily. This is what he’d always wanted: for Demyx to truly enjoy himself.

Some time passed, and Demyx gently pulled Axel’s head away from his neck. “This is probably weird but…” his mouth hung open, but no words came out. He quickly shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Never mind.”

“Don’t do that. Tell me what you want.”

The pink in his cheeks turned a deep red as he lowered his eyes and mumbled something. It was barely audible, and Axel only caught bits and pieces of what he’d said.

“Watch…huh?” Axel asked slowly.

Demyx groaned. He looked like he wanted to sink into the mattress and never return. “Pull your pants down.”

Axel listened and watched as Demyx did the same. Once they were down, he took Axel’s free hand and moved it between his legs. He blinked in surprise as he watched Demyx bite his lip. Again, he’d never known about this because _ he never asked him to do this_.

He didn't question it in fear of making Demyx feel dirty or stupid. He simply let him watch as he moved his hand up and down his own shaft. “Like this?”

“Mm-hm.” It was the only time he’d let him get away with not saying actual words. Demyx reached down to touch himself as well, eyes never leaving Axel’s hand. He watched Demyx’s expression change. He’d never seen him look like that. For once, he could see the lust all over his boyfriend’s face and it turned him on even more.

His eyes slid down to the erect nipple that his thumb was still massaging. He added a bit more pressure, and Demyx shuddered beneath his touch. “Could you...please pinch them?”

He did, and Demyx made a noise that he would never forget. Axel quickly looked up to gauge his expression, but he’d screwed his eyes shut and covered half of his face with his palm. He pinched it again, harder, and he heard Demyx _ whimper. _ Axel was going to have a lot of fun with this information later.

“Does that feel good for you?” Axel asked.

He nodded vigorously.

“Say it out loud where I can hear you.”

Demyx made another noise as he pinched the other nipple. “Yes. It feels good.”

...It was muffled, but it was an answer.

As time went on, Demyx eventually removed his hand from his face and reached up to run his fingers through Axel’s hair. He watched his face for a little while longer, then looked down to watch Demyx’s hand. Unlike him, who pumped his hand lazily, Demyx appeared a little more focused on his work. He paid attention to the way he twisted his wrist, the way he’d stop and spread the little beads of white across the head with two fingers, the way he’d switch speeds according to how gentle or rough Axel was with his nipples. He took many mental notes so that he could use them for later.

Axel pinched his nipple hard and matched his own stroke with Demyx’s. The pauses between his moans became shorter and shorter, and Axel panted as he came closer to his end. He lifted his eyes to see the blond’s face again. He’d never seen Demyx look so gone before. He wasn’t even bothering to hide his moans or cover his face. He wanted to kiss him, but he wouldn’t. Not unless he got the green light.

He was shocked to see pretty blue green look up at him. Demyx never looks at him. “Are you close?”

“Yeah. What do you need?” he grunted.

He swallowed hard and exhaled through his nose. “I want it on my chest.”

Axel couldn’t confirm this to be true...but he was sure that Demyx had an evil twin that was pretending to act shy just so he could fuck him because that was the only explanation that made sense. As far as he knew, Demyx hated having bodily fluids or any liquid-like substances other than water touching his skin.

“You...want me to cum on your chest?” he asked. Of course he’d heard him say it, but he wanted to double check just in case he’d lost his mind for a second.

Demyx’s eyes widened in fear. “I told you you’d freak out—!”

“No, no, I’m not! It’s fine! I just wanted to make sure. You usually don't like...wet or sticky,” he grimaced.

“I don’t like wet or sticky when I can’t control it,” he sighed. “This is different. I...I know it’s coming and I want you to do it.”

Axel felt a wave of heat wash over him. This was the first time Demyx had _ ever _told him what he wanted without tripping over his words. He grit his teeth as he aimed for Demyx’s chest. The second his cum touched his skin (and his own hand) Demyx came with a loud, shaky moan. He watched as his eyes rolled back in his head, mouth forming an almost perfect O as the red tint spread from his cheeks down to his neck. He never wanted to forget how he looked at that moment.

Demyx didn’t want to go any further than that, and that was okay with Axel. He was just fine lying beside him, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb as he laughed sleepily.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Axel teased in a whisper.

He shook his head with a lazy smile. “It was great. If the next time is as comfortable as this one was, maybe I’ll tell you some of the freakier stuff I’m into.”

“I hope so,” Axel tells him without thinking. His words finally sink in, and Axel’s eyes pop open in shock. “Wait, what?”

“Good night,” Demyx sighed happily as he closed his eyes.

“Wait, what does that mean? Tell me the stuff you’re into.” The blond doesn’t respond. “I _ know _you’re not asleep, Demyx, tell me.”

Demyx opens one eye with a smirk. “You told me to tell you what I want. I want to sleep. Good night.”

Axel’s jaw dropped as he watched him shut his eye again. He never would have thought his own words would come back to haunt him. “Touché,” he mutters angrily as he closed his own eyes. ”Tou-fucking-ché…”


End file.
